Roadside Assistance
by sugar1621
Summary: Her commute home goes unexpectedly sideways. He's there to save the day. Aram/Samar. Oneshot.


**A/N: I love the Aram/Samar pairing but there's barely any fics about them, so I decided to write this fluffy (and pointless) one-shot that I randomly came up with as my first Aram/Samar fic. They are great characters and I hope to see more of them in S3! We need Saram!**

* * *

Aram tried to calm himself down as he sped past yet another slow-moving car.

But he was about to pick up _Samar Navabi_ , and she's going to sit in _his_ car for the first time ever, so how can anyone expect him to calm down?

She had called him only twenty minutes earlier just as he was about to watch The Avengers on Netflix (for the sixth time this month, but nobody needs to know that. Besides,! Aram's loved the Avengers ever since he was little and has a whole stash of Avengers memorabilia in his basement. He thinks that's probably the reason why he's still single), asking him if he could pick her up because her car had unexpectedly broken down because of a flat tire at a busy intersection.

Aram, of course, had jumped at the opportunity to spend any extra time out of work with Samar and agreed enthusiastically to pick her up.

He wasn't sure where their relationship was going, and if she even reciprocated the feelings he had for her because she kept pretty quiet about her personal life, but he was getting quite anxious to find out.

It was almost eleven at night and the sky was already dark outside but Aram didn't mind; he was doing Samar a favor and that was all that mattered.

Thoughts ran wildly through his head. _I should have changed this sweater, it has a coffee stain on it._

 _Maybe she already got a ride? Maybe her car started up again and she doesn't need me anymore! That would be embarrassing._

He could feel his heart race faster by each minute. A car honked at him as he sped through a yellow light but he ignored it.

 _Sorry, buddy. But someone's day needs saving. By me._

He grinned to himself and continued on, going a bit past the speed limit.

As he neared the intersection, he could feel his heart beating faster, and he didn't even know why.

He spends almost every day with Samar at the Post Office and never feels this giddy around her, so why is he now?

 _You're seeing her for the first time out of work, you're under the impression that your relationship with her is going to get personal_ , Aram thought as rationally as he could. _But then again, maybe she does like me back. She did say that I'm sexy no matter what. . ._

 _Wake up Aram, that's not going to happen_ , he contradicted himself just as he turned into the intersection. _It's all in your head. Besides, she doesn't have feelings for you in that way. It's super obvious_.

Aram did his best to push all those thoughts to the back of his head as he reached the intersection that Samar had directed him to.

And sure enough, there she was, looking as hot as ever even in that flustered state ( _Damn it, Aram! Focus on what you're here to do!_ ) talking to the driver of the tow truck that her car is attached to.

He swerved past a few cars, now breathing hard as he pulled over to the side of the road.

 _Calm down Aram, you aren't an enamoured twelve-year-old in junior high anymore._

 _But sometimes, when it comes to Samar, it sure seems like you are though,_ Aram thought, glancing over at Samar and feeling his ears turn red.

Aram unbuckled quickly and got out of the car as steadily as he could and made his way over to Samar, consciously running a hand through his hair.

"Um, uh, hey Samar." Aram said loudly so she could hear him over the traffic. He cringed to himself, knowing how awkward that first greeting was.

Samar turned around from the tow truck driver and smiled after spotting Aram. "Aram, thank you so much, this was on such short notice. I had to call roadside assistance because one of my tires blew out and I don't have a spare. . ."

"No worries lady, we'll fix it up for you. Come by tomorrow." the tow truck driver responded flatly, getting back into his truck. "You and your boyfriend have a good night, drive safe."

Aram's face turned bright red at the driver's misunderstanding but he didn't correct him.

Samar laughed to herself as the truck drove away, glancing to Aram with a suggestive raise of the eyebrow. "That guy's an expert at relationships, don't you think?"

Aram looked up all of a sudden. _Wait, what did she just say? Was that a-_

"Anyways," Samar continued with a sly smile, walking to Aram's car. "thanks for picking me up. I hope I didn't interrupt your nightly routine or anything."

"What?" It took Aram a few seconds to realize that she had changed the subject ( _Damn it, this woman knows what she does to me, she knows_ ). "Oh, um, y-you're welcome. And uh, no, I wasn't, um, I wasn't doing anything, so don't worry about it. . ." Aram knew better than to tell her that he was planning on watching The Avengers because that would be a major turn-off.

"Alright." Samar laughed a bit, buckling up. "Well then, thank you again."

He grinned back as he buckled up as well and started up the car, trying to hold back the excitement that was building up inside of him.

They pulled back into the main road and drove on in awkward silence, and Aram couldn't help but sneak a glance at Samar every few seconds.

Because she was looking extra hot tonight. Her hair was up in a high ponytail (which was a style that she rarely wore it in, Aram remarked) and she wasn't wearing much makeup (Aram actually preferred her without makeup; it made her look more pure in his opinion).

Maybe because it was the first time he's actually been that close to her, or maybe that it's been the first time in a while that they've exchanged words about something other than work, but he's never felt more lovestruck by Samar Navabi.

He should be taking advantage of the fact that it's just him and Samar in that cut and he should be making a move or something, but he hadn't said a word.

They were just sitting there wordlessly except for the occasional direction Samar would tell Aram to turn into to get to her apartment.

Aram cursed his awkwardness as every precious minute passed without a word being spoken.

He just couldn't find the words to say. He practised all the time in front of the mirror in his house, he even prepared a short little speech to proclaim his love for her (when the time was right, of course), but he wasn't sure why he was at a loss for words at that moment.

Samar would throw a smirk in Aram's direction every now and that when she thought he wasn't looking, and he wasn't sure if she was smirking at how uncomfortable the situation was or how uncomfortable he was.

 _I sure hope it's not the latter, otherwise I've totally blew it. She'll think of me as the biggest dork ever, if she doesn't already._

 _Then the moment is now. You've got to say it now. Tell her how you feel about her, upfront and honestly._

The thoughts swirled through his head as he continued driving, glancing at Samar who was looking out the window.

 _Come on; Captain America's only regret was that he missed that date with Agent Carter. You don't want to end up like he did in the first movie._

 _Don't wait until it's too late. Tell her_ now.

He debated a few seconds more before opening his mouth, but ended up being interrupted by Samar.

"My apartment's there, you can pull in here." she said, pointing to the small apartment complex in front of them as Aram faltered.

 _Damn Aram, nice move, now you'll never get the chance to say it_ , he scolded himself.

He stopped at the drop-off zone by the front doors of the apartment, feeling defeated having let himself down.

"Thank you again, Aram," Samar said with a slight smile (and he should feel proud of himself after making her smile, because she never smiles! That must mean _something_ , right?). "Next time I promise I'll bring a spare tire with me wherever I go."

"Um, you're welcome, it was a pleasure," he said unsteadily, worrying that he might mess up his words like he's done countless times in front of her. "Call me, wherever, I mean whenever you need help again, because I'm totally open to being your roadside assistance. I'm glad I saved your day. I mean, when I was young, I've always dreamed of being a truck driver, it was irrational but-"

He stopped himself, knowing that it was getting awkward again, but to his relief Samar smiled and patted him lightly on his arm. "Good night, Aram. You did save my day."

And in that moment, he's never felt more in love with her.

"Um, Samar, wait," to his own surprise he grabbed her hand lightly before she got out of the car. "I really uh, I really. . ." Shoot. Say it now, Aram, tell her you're in love with her, tell her- ". . . like you."

Aram knew he had completely screwed it all up after the words left his mouth but Samar didn't seem to care, because she leaned in closer (and his heart beat faster) and squeezed his hand.

"Well, Aram," she said with a knowing smile. "I like you too."

 _She likes me? She_ likes _me!_

Maybe he didn't screw it up after all.

Their eyes lingered for just a second more, and then Samar let go of his hand, getting out of the car.

"See you tomorrow, Aram." she said warmly, smiling widely as she shut the car door behind her.

Once she left Aram felt like he was walking on air.

He lay back into the car seat happily and felt as if he could just sit there forever and relive that moment over and over, until a car honked loudly behind him and he was jolted back to reality.

Aram quickly sped out of the parking lot with a dorky smile he just couldn't wipe off.

He had to admit, his Thursday night turned out to be better than he thought it would be, mostly because he spent it with Samar Navabi.

Thank god for that flat tire.


End file.
